Angel In Dark Wings
by Aerobesk
Summary: The raven and the angel find that their falling, but how far will they fall before they give in to true feelings? I know, cheesy summary, just read. Anneverary gift for my sweet twin, Taryn!
1. A Bit Of A Gamble

"I bet he _won't_!" Syrus shouted back at Jasmine as they stood waiting for Alexis and Jaden to come out of Alexis's dorm. They had been in there for almost fifteen minutes and Syrus still didn't believe that Jaden was asking Alexis out.  
>"Well, why <em>wouldn't<em> he be?" Jasmine retorted, obviously annoyed that the bluenette was not listening to her _at all_! "They're sitting in there alone, they don't know anyone knows, and for all we know they could be making out in there as we speak!"  
>Syrus cringed at the last part. Knowing that Jaden was starting to realize that he liked the blonde girl was hard enough on him, let alone thinking about them making out right after he confessed. "Well... um..." He trailed off several times. He knew that he didn't want to tell Jasmine the reasons for his fears of Jaden and the blonde getting together, but she was still loking at him as if expecting some kind of proper answer, so he sighed and confessed. "I just don't want Jaden to have a girlfriend."<br>Jasmine stared at him incrediously. "Your just coming out and saying it?" she asked, obviously surprised. "We all knew you loved him, but we always thought you were too shy to just come out and say it!" She almost looked impressed as she stared down at the silver eyed boy, who was right now staring at his feet, blushing heavily.  
>"Well... I guess I just neve-" He stopped when he realized what she had just sayed. If possible, he blushed even heavier as he looked back up into her eyes. He was silent for a moment, contemplating what she had just said before, "WHAT! I don't love him!"<br>"Then why don't you want him and Alexis together?"  
>"Because he'll forget me!" Syrus said. "He was my first friend ever, the first person that told me I was good enough to get somewhere in life. When I moved to the Ra dorm, we grew apart. Then the obolisk dorm made that even worse. If he gets a girlfriend, i'm doomed!"<br>"Aww, Sy!" came a voice from behind him and he whipped around to see Atticus standing behind him with a no less than amused expression on his perfect face.  
>"A-Atticus!" he squeaked, obviously embarassed about the older boy overhearing his rant. The bluenette looked down again as he felt a renewed flush spread across his small face.<br>"You do know how Jaden is." Atticus said, bringing the younger boys head back up in surprise. "He would never think to purposefully ignore you Sy. If he knew that you felt ignored, you would be his top priority until you yelled at him to stop. Jaden is and always will be your best friend, no matter what dorm or what girls come into or out of your lives."  
>Syrus blinked in surprise. For such an idiotic airhead, Atticus was one of the most understanding guys ever. 'He's so smart sometimes that it's scary.' Syrus thought, mulling over what Atticus had said. Then he broke into a grin. "I guess your right."<br>Atticus playfully rolled his eyes. "As usual!" he claimed in his overly perky singsong voice that came after his serious conversation every time. It always made the other person wonder if the conversation had even been real. Syrus was no exeption as Atticus laughed and pulled him into a friendly headlock. 'Just like Jaden did' he thought. He mentally smacked himself. Jaden would always be his best friend, girlfriend or not. 'Besides.' he thought to himself as he watched Atticus practically strut down the hallway. 'Alexis is my friend too. Why would both friendships change just because of a different relationship between the two?'  
>"Soooo..." Jasmine crooned, bringing Syrus out of his inner mullings. "You still think that Jaden won't ask her out?"<br>"Absolutley not!" he said turning to the girl. "He may have a lot of courage but even he wouldn't do something like that so soon.  
>"Wellllllll... if your so certain, then care to make a little wager?"<br>"Hmmm..." Well, what did he have to loose? "Your on!" he said smiling in a way that he hoped convinced her that he was a lot more confident than he felt. He never had been much of a desition maker.  
>"Alright. I say that Jaden is going to ask her out in there. You say he's not. So, if he doesn't, then i'll..." she trailed off for a moment. "What will I do?" she asked him.<br>He thought for a moment before letting out a devious smile, which was more unusual for him than it was for Atticus to be smart.  
>"Well... How about..." he leaned in close and whispered something in her ear, grinning all the time. 'Wow, I am good!' he thought as he watched her expression.<br>She stared at him for a moment in silence. She was obviously surprised and Syrus was happy that for once today it wasn't him. Then she smiled. "Fine," she smirked. "But, if I win..." she proseded to whisper something into his ear that made his eyes go wide in surprise(again), then worry. Did he really have enough courage in his decition to agree to do something like that?  
>But one look at Jasmine's triumphant expression, sure that he wouldn't except her challenge, made his mind up for him. "You're on!"<br>"What?"  
>"I said, you're on!"<br>"Fine then."  
>"Alright."<br>"Good."  
>With that they prosseded to stare at the door, waiting for someone to come out. After a good ten minutes of waiting, a breathless and slightly red couple appeared at the door, slightly surprised to find their two best friends standing there staring at them.<br>Then Jaden smiled. "What's up, Sy?" he questioned with a dreamy smile, looking to the two standing in front of him like he was drunk out of his mind. "Jasmine," he said, acknowledging the girl next to his friend.  
>"What are you two doing here?" asked Alexis, looking at the two. They glanced at eachother, ones gaze going up, the others down, and made a silent pact to do just that: stay silent and not utter a word of truth.<br>"We were waiting for you, Alexis. We were heading to meet the others and came to get you. We were going to get Jaden next." Jasmine lied smoothly and spotlessly, as if she had had much practice in doing so.  
>"Oh!" exclaimed Jaden happily (though, when it comes to Jaden, when isn't his voice happy?). "Well then lets go!"<br>The others followed a happily skipping Jaden down the hallway. Syrus followed with slight giggling, while Alexis and Jasmine stayed behind the boys. "So..." she said, looking at Alexis out of the corner of her eye. "What happened in there?"  
>Alexis let out a slight giggle and turned to face her friend. "He..." she began, but trailed off, staring into space as they walked, a dreamy smile on her face and a far away look in her eyes. "Alexis?" Jasmine questioned, trying to get her friends attention back.<br>"Oh! Right! Sorry.." she laughed sheepishly as her friend grinned at her. "Oh god! He... he... he..."  
>Jasmine's impationce peaked. She grabbed her blonde friend by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Did he ask you out or what?" she questioned intensly, earning a bewildered look from Alexis, and a questioning glance from Sy, who was, even though walking ahead, still listening intently to the conversation between the girls.<br>Alexis's shock faded and she smiled. "Yes..." she almost whispered, staring at the wall above her brunette friends head.  
>This statement got three very different reactions. Jasmine was victorious and shouted happily, fist pumping like a moron before quickly regaining her composure. Jaden smiled fondly at Alexis, snatching her from Jasmines hands, twirling her once, before planting a sweet kiss on her soft lips, much to her intense pleasure. Syrus, on the other hand, almost cried out in despair. At the moment she said that one simple word, he felt like sinking to his knees and shouting at the heavens. How could they do this! Again!<br>As Jaden and Alexis made their new relasionship very known, Jasmine turned around, her evil grin and sly twinkle in her eye making Syrus very nervous as the gaze came to land on him. He backed up a step, shouted a haisty "See ya!" over his shoulder, and tried to make a break from the brunette. However, becore he could get more than two steps, the arm of the one person he really didn't want it to be grabbed his arm and dragged him toward her dorm. "Now you get whats coming to you!" she whispered triumphantly, as she looked to make sure the lovebirds were gone before closing the door, her and Syrus on one side, the rest of the world on the other.  
>Syrus was now beat red and cowering away from the crazed girl. "U-umm... c-could we t-talk about th-this?" Jasmine turned to face him, a smirk sent from the underworld gracing her features, as she began to approach the cowering boy who was now crawling away from her as fast as he could go. "You lost the bet," she said, her smirk widening even more as his back hit the wall and she was now steadily advancing on the blushing bluenette. "You're payment to me comes as follows."<br>Syrus was really worried now. Jasmine was steadily gaining closer and he had no where to go. "W-well I- I- I- I Ahhhh!" he was cut off from his stutterings as Jasmine grabbed his arm and pulled him forward off the floor. She dragged him to the dresser, and with one had still clasped firmly on his small arm, rummaged until she found what she was looking for. She shoved the small blue bundle into his arms and shoved him into the bathroom, shouting a merry, "Get ready!" as he fell to the floor and the door slammed shut behind him.  
>"Wait! Jasmine, WAIT!" he banged on the door for a moment. "You lost the bet!" came the girls voice through the closed door. "Now, hold up your end!" Syrus sighed. He knew the girls well enough that he was sure that he wasn t getting out of here until he did as he was told. So he turned around and began to strip off his own Obelisk uniform, grumbling unhappily the whole time. Soon he was standing there in nothing but his glasses as he bent down and grabbed the small bundle Jasmine had given him. He quickly pulled on the clothing, glanced once in the mirror, and called to Jasmine that he was dressed.<br>"Well, lets see!" she cried, hopping up from the bed. She opened the door. And started laughing. Hard.  
>Syrus instantly blushed even redder than before. The bluenette glanced at his reflection in the full length mirror to the side of the room. Even he was surprised. His blue hair waas pushed down a little more than usual, and the glasses made his eyes look larger than they were. His thin arms were left out in the open and the small top hugged his less than manly phisique. The small blue skirt showed more of is pale legs than he liked, and the boots just topped the whole thing off. Yep. He looked like a girl.<br>The whole time he was studying the look in the mirror, Jasmine was laughing hard. When she finally stood up, she was wiping tears from her eyes and her face was flushed. "Oh! D-don t you l-look s-so" (more laughing) "ADORABLE!" Syrus was more embarressed than ever before. Here he was, in Jasmine s dorm room, dressed like a girl. Just what he needed to raise his self esteem.  
>He growled at the still laughing girl in front of him. "Now what?" She looked up at him, laughter still clear in her eyes. "Now..." she stepped into the bathroom for a moment, and when she came out, she was holding another small blue bundle in her arms. "Bye!" she called and ran out the door. Syrus, caught off guard, ran to the door and called to her. But it was too late. Jasmine was long gone. With his clothes.<p>

**Hey! First fanfic ever, just starting out, don't judge too harshly. If you have time, tell me what you think! Please? Guys? Hey, GUYS!**


	2. Caught On The Run

"Ok," Syrus said to himself. "I just need to get out the window, down the tree, across the grounds, around the back, into Zanes room, down the hall, up the stairs, down the hall, and into my room, considering that Chan isn't there and that I don't run into anyone on the way, which is highly unlikely in itself, since it's lunch. Peice of cake!" Syrus groaned inwardly. It sounded even worse out loud.  
>He sighed. "Here goes," he whispered, as he opened the window of Jasmine's dorm and jumped into the tree outside. He crawled across it and waited for an empty spot in the croud of people, before jumping to one of the trees on the edge of the forest. He hopped down from that, (hopped, fell, whatever) and ran in the shadows towards the male Obelisk blue dorm. He was halfway there when he passed his friends, having half a mind to ask them for help, but desiding against it. There were a few of them that would never let this go if they saw it. He kept running, and managed to get around to the back of the boys dorms without anyone seeing him. 'Wow,' he thought as he waited for an opening to the tree outside his brothers room. 'I'm better at this than I thought I'd be.' He quietly climbed the tree and checked his brother's room to make sure it was empty. He ran through it and down the empty hallway, before taking the stairs two at a time. He was almost down the last stretch of the hallway to his room when he heard something behind him that made his heart stop.<br>There was no mistaking the sound of the boy behind him spluttering in surprise at the sight. Here he was, just walking down the hall to find Jaden's idiotic best friend for him cause he was too busy sucking face with Alexis to do it himself (double damn him!) but as he's walking, he found what he was looking for, just not the way he thought he would. Running down the hall was Syrus, in an obolisk blue uniform. A girls obelisk blue uniform. 'Do I even want to know?' was the one thought that ran through his head. The only one he wanted to consiously think that is. The others were along the lines of 'god, hes even cuter dressed in the girls uniform!' and 'why hasn't he done this before?' and 'how can I get him to do this again?' and 'I could just look at him forever!' but as you can guess, he didn't really want to acknowledge thinking those things about Syrus. So instead, he settled for "Do I even want to know?" coming out of his mouth as Syrus turned to stare at him, his expression beat red and frightened. (though, lately it always was.)  
>Syrus tried to cover his situation. "H-hi, Ch-Chazz..." 'Great, way to throw him off!' Syrus yelled in his head, staring at the look of almost utter confution adnorning Chazz's godlike features. Wait. 'what? Did I really just think of Chazz as godlike?' If possible, he grew even redder.<br>'Oh my god! I can't believe what I'm seeing. It's a dream come true! Only for me getting to use this against him. Of course. Why else would I be enjoying this? I mean its not like its because his perfect, small, shapeful body covered by only that small amount of skin tight cloth that shows his milky pale arms and legs along with the adorable small curves his form takes in that skirt-' Chazz was brought out of his inner musings by the voice of the angel standing in front of him. 'Ok really? Moving on!'  
>"So..." Syrus didn't know what to say. Chazz was just staring at him, and if Syrus didn't know any better, he'd say that the dark eyes that were looking him up and down were not only looking at him for hilariousity (if thats a word), but there was another thing in his eyes. Hate? No, not enough anger. Disgust? No, not enough hate. Then it hit him. The feeling there was... pleasure. 'That can't be right!' thought Syrus desprettly, but there was no mistaking the dark pleasure under the other emotions in Chazz's eyes.<br>Chazz quickly snapped to attention as he saw something click in the bluenettes eyes. He didn't know what it was, but if Syrus knew that Chazz liked his new look, he'd be doomed. So Chazz plastered a traidmark smirk onto his face and resisted the urge to tell the kid how great he looked, just incase the sarcasm was missing. "Trying a new look?"  
>Syrus gulped. The look of pleasure had left Chazz's eyes almost instantly after he had realized what the emotion was. 'Did he see me realize it? He must have not wanted me to know that he likes the ski- wait, what? He likes it?' He decided to find out. Besides, he couldn't get in a much worse situation than this. If anyone in his group of friends was going to see him like this, Chazz was the worst possible choice. Not that he'd had a choice. So he put the most Chazz like smirk on his face as he could, flipped his hair, and crossed his arms. "Why?" he asked in an almost rich voice, causing Chazz to look confused again. "Do you like it?"<br>It was Chazz's turn to gulp. The kid really knew how to get to him. Plus this line proved that Syrus had seen that he liked it. 'Crap! Now how am I going to cover that up?' But then an idea came to him and his smirk was back. "Enough to take a picture." he said, pulling out his phone and snapping a shot of the bluenette before Syrus could react. "Anyway," he said as he slipped his phone away and watched the realization come onto Syrus's adorab- annoying face as he realized what Chazz had just done. "You're friends are waiting. Though I advise you get changed before meeting them outside." He called the last bit over his shoulder as he turned and walked away, disappearing down the stairs, and leaving a disraggled Syrus staring in the direction that Chazz had just disappeared. He was so doomed.

**Hey guys! Review, please, and FYI - Chan is Syrus's roomate, made him up for the purpose of the story. Hope that didn't confuse any of you! ;)**


	3. A New Development

As Syrus walked down the stairs toward his friends, all he could think about was Chazz. How was he going to explain what the older teen had just witnessed? How was he going to stop Chazz from telling everyone? Not to mention the picture he now possesed. Syrus would do anything, anything, to stop that picture from getting out, and the worst part was, Chazz knew it.  
>Syrus could tell from the knowing smirk Chazz flashed his way that the older boy knew what lengths the bluenette would go to to stop that picture from going around, and he still planned to press those lengths to their limits, or further. The dark haired boy was going to have a lot of fun with this, oh yes.<br>The group went down to the beach and played in the water. Chazz was sitting in his swim trunks staring at the water when he felt eyes on his back. He turned to find Syrus staring at him, while Bastion sat and rambled on next to him, obviously thinking that Syrus was following his every word. When the bluenette noticed that he had been caught, he blushed furiously and glanced away, but couldn't keep himself from staring at the wonderfly smooth pale back of the boy that he should be avoiding at all costs.  
>For the first part of the day, Chazz was quiet and ignored Syrus and the younger boys unstopping glances in his direction. No one noticed though, as Jaden and Alexis were too wrapped up in eachother (litteraly) and the others didn't really pay attention to the two boys at the back of the pack, as that was their normal place to be, Chazz in his own world or staring at Alexis as he walked behind them, and Syrus lagging behind, listening to conversation but never having anything to add. So, obviously, no one noticed when, as the rounded a corner, Syrus and Chazz were suddenly not following the group. They didn't notice that the two were gone until it was much too late.<br>As the group was rounding the corner to go back towards the main DA building and the dorms, Chazz looked around and saw that no one else but them were there. He reached out quickly and grabbed the little bluenette by the arm, swiftly pulling him back behind the wall they had just walked past, clamping a hand over the younger boys mouth, and watched until the others were out of sight and far out of hearing.  
>Then he turned to look at the smaller boy, gently taking his hand off the boys mouth and resting at his own side, watching as the bluenette stared back at him, slightly red and obviously knowing exactly what this was about. He held eye contact for as long as he could, before sighing in defeat and looking at the chest of the boy in front of him. "I don't know what you want," he began softly. "But please don't make it any worse than... you know..." he trailed off, dropping his gaze straight to the ground in front of his feet. He had expected a Chazz laugh. He had expected a comand to bow before him and be his servent for as long as they both shall live. He had expected anything that a spoiled, rich, jerky guy like chazz would do when faced with a guy that was almost completely in his power. What he had not expected, however, was a warm hand on his arm, pushing him gently back into the wall, and a soft expression as the face of the boy leaned into his, only a couple of inches away from his own.<br>Syrus felt his eyes widen in surprise as Chazz leaned in and looked at Syrus with surprisingly unusually soft, dark eyes. "Why were you dressed like that?" Chazz asked, genuine confusion in his voice and his eyes, which the bluenette couldn't stop staring into, and his hot breath falling onto his mouth. He was well aware of the close proximity between him and Chazz. He felt himself answering even before an answer had formed in his head, and Chazz saw that clearly in how honest the answer was. "I made a bet with Jamine on whether Jaden was asking Alexis out or not."  
>Chazz chuckled softly, more hot breath falling on Syrus's lips, making him want to lick them. "So you said he wasn't?" he almost whispered, giving the bluenette an amused expresion. "You truely believed that he wasn't?"<br>"No." Syrus had trouble forming the one word onto his tounge and then even more trouble getting it out of his mouth. Chazz saw this and chuckled some more, causing Syrus to shiver. This too was picked up by the dark haired boy, who smiled and leaned in a bit more. "Syrus?" he asked in a whisper.  
>Syrus felt his name stir something inside him, though he wasn't sure what. "Hmm..." he half managed to get out before his brain shut down completely.<br>"Do you think that I liked what I saw today?"  
>If the bluenettes brain had been working, warning bells would have gone off. 'What was he supposed to say to that?' Unfortunatly for him, his brain wasn't working at all and he answered with his conscience again. "Enough to take a picture."<br>Chazz truely laughed at this, humor gracing his features for a few moments. "Thats true." he said with a smile. "So, at the beach, did you like what you saw?"  
>The question was asked so genuinly that even if his brain had been working nothing but his embarrasment afterwards would have stopped him from answering the way he did. The fact that it wasn't working just added to that. "Very much."<br>Chazz seemed almost surprised. He knew that that was the answer from the beginning, but he wouldn't have expected the bluenette to go down without even a fight from himself.  
>Then he smiled. "I thought so." he whispered, then closed the gap between the two. As Syrus found the other boys foreign lips on his, his eyes widened, then fluttered shut as the lips on his fueled an unknown passion to flow from his head down his whole body. He moved his arms around Chazz's neck, twisting his fingers into the boys soft raven locks and pulling the taller boy into him and the kiss even more. As Chazz found the bluenettes arms around his neck and his lips eagerly moving against his own, he found himself in a moment where his brain stopped helping him, only watched. He wound his free hand around the younger boys waist, gently sliding it up under his shirt as he did so, and felt him shudder at his touch. His other hand went from Syrus's arm to his shoulder, roughly pushing him back into the wall and pressing himself against him, causing the bluenette to gasp. Taking advantage of this to the fullest, Chazz's tounge darted into the smaller boys mouth slightly, causing him to moan softly. This in turn made Chazz smile and continue to play with the younger ones tounge. It was shy, like the boy himself, but eventually began to partake in the game. When the two boys finally broke for air, Syrus's arms were wrapped as tightly as possible around Chazz's neck, his hands entertwined as much as possible in his raven locks. Chazz had one hand up the back on the smaller boys shirt, while the other one was on his thigh, holding it up as it had managed to inch its way up his waist. Chazz still had his chest pressing heavily into the smaller boys and was supporting him into the wall behind him. They had their forheads still against eachother, both were breathing heavily, and both were flushed, if for different reasons. Syrus was because of his embarrasment as his brain had finally come back online. Chazz was simply because he wanted more of what he had just gotten, even if he wouldn't admit that to anyone, even himself.<br>As they began to untangle from eachother, Chazz went over what he had felt. He had felt passion, they both had, otherwise they wouldn't have gone that far. Happiness, of course, at finnaly being able to do that and have a reason. But there was something else. He had never felt it before. It wasn't love, he had had that with his mom. It wasn't disgust, Jaden covered that on his own, let alone everyone else in the world. Then he had it. Lust. That feeling that everyone talks about mistaking for passion or love. That was what he had felt. And he was even pretty sure that the little one had felt it too.  
>Syrus looked Chazz in the eye. He couldn't tell what Chazz was thinking about, but his eyes were far away and his lips formed a small, gentle smile. He looked like a true god. He smiled up into Chazz's face as it focused on him. "What are you so happy about?" he asked, looking slightly amused.<br>"Oh, nothing!" Chazz replied, almost squeaking in a way that made Syrus giggle. The older one stared at the bluenette for a moment. "Alright then." was all Sy had to say before Bastion, Jaden and Mindy came around the corner, calling out when they saw the two.  
>"There you guys are!" called Mindy. "We've been looking everywhere! You disappeared! We were so worri-" She was cut off by one look at Chazz's softly smiling face, and Chazz took that as a hint to put his guard up again, suddenly realizing that it had been down from the moment he had pulled Sy away. He changed his grin to a smirk and strode over to the three. "You were worried about your little smirf? Well he's right there." he said, with a glance behind him, giving the bluenette a wink meaning that he didn't mean any of it and just to play along. Syrus instantly looked down and Chazz was worried for a moment, until he saw the tell tale signs of a grin hidden on the other boys face. He turned again and walked past the three in front of him to go to the red dorms. He had a lot of thinking to do and wanted to do it while the memories were still fresh.<br>As they watched the raven haired teen walk away, Jaden approached his friend, who was still standing there looking as if he'd been hit by a bus. A bus apparently named Chazz. "Hey Sy," he said, bringing the bluenettes head and gaze toward him. "You ok?"  
>Syrus took one last glance at the retreating form of Chazz and smiled. "I'm fine." he said to Jaden. 'Just fine.'<p>

**Wow, I'm sorry. I just read what I wrote in this and all I have to say is that that is possibly the cheesiest load of &$%! I have ever read in my life! I am so sorry to those of you who are reading this! Please, once again, don't judge as harsh as me. Please.**


	4. Moonlight Truely Sparkles

As Chazz walked through the forest, he really had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away from the little bluenette who had been haunting his life and his dreams for far too long. Syrus had been everywhere Chazz looked for days now. He was in his class, dorm cafeteria, and now everytime he closed his eyes! This had to end!  
>Chazz sat down and sighed. He barely even understood his feelings for the younger boy, let alone why he couldn't stop thinking about him. Sure, he was adorable, sensetive and the most amazing, angelic person around, but that was no reason for a guy like Chazz to fall desperatly in love with him! Was it?<br>He sighed again. "Jeez, whats the deal!" he cried, looking up into the tree tops as he did. He sighed again. Even he knew he wasn't going to get the answer that easy. It wasn't like the answer was just going to fall from the heavens.  
>"Ahhhh!" he heard it a split second too late and, before he could do anything, something landed on top of him, taking him with it right onto the hard foliage of the forest.<br>"What the hell?" Chazz yelled, looking up to see what, or who, had just landed on top of him. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw that, face down on top of him, lay Syrus, looking at Chazz fearfully and stuttering a haisty and unheard apology, but making no move to get off of him. As Chazz looked at the little blunette more closly, he noticed a few things. His hair was all array and his face was flushed and frightened. He was still stuttering an apology, (he must not have noticed that Chazz wasn't listening) and his glasses were crooked on his nose. He had an Obolisk blue uniform on that was strangely like his old one, with the trench coat tail on it, and his pants were scratched up. 'Wow' thought Chazz, looking at the younger boy, 'He really must have been doing something... interesting.' He noticed that Syrus was still apologizing and smiled slightly. "Although he is really cute when he's flustered."  
>"What?" asked Syrus, looking confused. Chazz's eyes widened. 'Crap!' he thought desperatly. 'I said that last bit out loud? Now what?' He looked up at Syrus. "I- I didn't say anything!" Syrus just looked even more confused and now surprised a little. 'Great! Stutter and squeak! Great way to throw him off! Speaking of which...'<br>As Syrus went to say something, Chazz intergected with a small smirk planted on his face. "Um this conversation is great and all, but could you get off me before we continue it?" Syrus imediatly blushed again and started to stutter another flustered apology as he quickly scrambled off the older boy and sat on the ground. But Chazz just laughed, immediatly cutting off the younger boy as he looked at Chazz, then started laughing too. They laughed for a while, before Chazz finnaly stopped. "So." he asked, turning to the bluenette again. "What was a spazz like you doing climbing a tree in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night?" It was asked lightly and earned a sheepish smile from Sy before he answered. "I needed to get away." he said, turning his now blushing expression from the older boy. "Why?" was all the darker haired teen could ask as he looked at the smaller boy, barely able to hope that it was the same reason as he had, but almost sure that it wasn't. 'Get real Chazz,' he thought to himself. 'Can you really see anyone thinking about you in the same way you think about Syrus? I didn't think so!'  
>'Oh crap!' was what the bluenette was thinking as he looked at the patiently waiting expression in front of him. 'How in the world am I going to explain to a guy like Chazz that I was walking around in the dead of night, thinking about him! He would just laugh at me.' "Ummm..." he got out, obviously not sure how to continue. But when the older boy just kept staring at him, waiting for an answer, he sighed. 'How much worse can this get?'<br>"Well... I... I just..." 'Gahhhh! What is wrong with me? Why can't I just tell him?' Syrus was shouting at himself in his head that he almost missed what Chazz said to him next. Almost.  
>"I was out here thinking too. About you." He almost whispered the last part and Syrus had to strain his ears and stop his inner musing to hear it. He stared at him for a moment, obviously sure he had heard wrong. 'What did he just say? He was thinking about...' He swallowed and looked at Chazz again. "Wh-what about m-me?" he asked cautiously.<br>Chazz smiled at the stutterings in the younger boys words and looked at the sky again. "Well, let's see. I guess I was thinking about how mad at you I am." he said, causing the other boy to look surprised, then confused, and finnaly worried. "D-did I d-do something?" he managed to get out, looking carefully at the boy sitting on the ground next to him.  
>"Yes," the older boy answered, not looking at the bluenette, but obviously not angered. "You did do something, something that I can't forgive, and something that i'll never get over."<br>Syrus was really scared now. Here he was, in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night with a boy who was scarred because of him. And they were far out of screaming distance. That was important too.  
>But when Syrus took a moment to glance at the boy beside him, he found the boy looking at him too. His eyes were on the bluenettes, full of, not anger and hate, but lust and passion, the same emotions that were there after they had kissed. He had a soft, dreamy smile on his thin lips, and his pale skin was glowing in the moonlight. He looked more like a god than ever before.<br>'Look at him,' thought Chazz staring at the boy in front of him. The bluenette had just been looking at him, but now he was looking up into the stars. He had a dreamy smile of his face and his silvery green eyes were reflecting the moon in a way that Chazz wouldn't have thought possible. They themselves looked like the moons more gorgeous, more amazing, and far more enticing older sisters. His pale skin was a milky white and looked like the stars were shining into him, like he was absorbing them. Because as soon as Chazz looked at the younger boy next to him, everything around him, the moon, the stars, the forest, everything was drowned out and seemed far less dimmer and magical than before. Because Syrus was next to him.  
>Under the intense stare from the older boy, Syrus came out of his thoughts and looked at him again, suddenly remembering that the boy was mad at him for some reason. Chazz must have noticed this, for he leaned in and whispered his next words only inches from the bluenettes face, his hot breath falling on the boys lips and his eyes boring deep into the others. "What do you think i'm mad at you for?"<br>Syrus fought down a shiver at the closeness of the dark haired teen. "I don't know," he whispered back, not even able to raise his voice any louder than that at the space between them, or lack there of.  
>"I'm mad because I can't get you out of my head. Whereever I go, whatever I do, if I close my eyes, all I can see is you, all I feel is you, all I hear is you. I tried to make it stop, but it won't, no matter what. But I came up with a solution to that now." When Chazz had finished his speach, all the bluenette could do was stare. The dark haired boy had spoken about him in a way that he wouldn't have thought possible. Every word had been full of passion and longing, and he knew that the way Chazz had spoken about him was the same way he himself would have spoken about the dark haired teen. He was still surprised, though, not having expected those kinds of words or emotions being spoken out loud by someone with a guard as high or strong as Chazz's.<br>Then he smiled. And leaned forward. And bridged the small gap between him and the other boy. The two sat there for a few moments before either started to react. And so there they sat, (or lay) for the rest of the night, entwined in eachother, not thinking about anything but the feel of lips on lips, skin on skin. And there they waited, waiting for the hunger and craving to stop, even though they subcontiotiously knew that it never would.

**Dun, dun, DUN! Oh my lord! Is that, like, the end? *Gasp* Who knows? It might be the end, or... It might just be the beginning! *Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles over an old abandoned home on a hill that no one has ever seen before and has no idea how it got there* MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, I am a major freak. FEAR ME! Alright seriously though, don't know if i'll make more, might, might not, depends on reviews. Also, if you review, mabye some ideas for the next one, (if it comes. Thought I was givin you a spoiler there, didn't ya?) cause right now I got nothin. Review and an angel gets its wings! Trust me, been there, done that, it works!**


End file.
